Hunger Games NowADays
by HUngerGAmes1312
Summary: This is about the love story of Peeta, and Katniss where in modern times. Their names would be differnt, and so would their lifes. PLEASE READ!
1. Intro

**Hunger Games Now-A-Days**

**A/N This story is about Katniss, Peeta, and Gale's life if they lived in present time. It is a love story so it will talk about the love between Katniss, Peeta, and Gale. (GALE FANS IMPORTANT: I AM A PEETA FAN NOT A GALE SO DON'T THINK "FINALLY, SOMEONE HAS WROTE SOMETHING WITH KATNISS AND GALE TOGETHER) Don't worry Prim, or Rose (Prim's name in my story is Rose, I tried to put their names as close as I could to the real names in the book), does not die. It killed me when it happened in Mockingjay I couldn't have her dead in my story too. Some, like Cinna, I'm trying to see still how to fit them in the story if you get any ideas please let me know. Author's notes will also be the narrator during the whole story so whenever these ( ) show up that normally means narrator. If you think that's too confusing tell me and I will think of something else. That's all for now, and PLEASE DON"T SKIP THE A/NS THEY WILL NORMALLY HELP YOU OUT! If you leave a question in the review I will try to answer is in the A/N if I don't repost it if I still don't maybe I don't know the answer myself, but I will try my best to answer all of you guys out there. THANKS, AND ENJOY!**

Intro.

Have you ever been helped? So many of us are oblivious of help we forget to say thank you. (Like Katniss did when Peeta gave her the bread) Like when Peter shoves Katilynn out of the way when a car comes by nearly killing them her. If it wasn't for Peter she would have died, but she did not thank him. (Peter is Peeta in the story, and Katilynn is Katniss. Sorry that was the best I could think of close to Katniss.) She merely got up looked at him opened her mouth to speak then looked at the ground and walked away. She told herself for weeks to tell him thank you, but did not. She was so stunned she hadn't even seen what he had looked like so she told herself to forget. Most are to stunned you never think maybe just maybe he/her did that, because the person was in love with them. Instead they try to forget, but when someone saves your life that's pretty hard to forget, and Katilynn never did. A year past she never said thank you, 2 years nope, 3 years nope, and so on….. She just thought that he had forgotten so what's the point.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N There are two POVs 1.) You Moved On, this is about how Katilynn moved on or 2.) You Stayed, this is about what would have happened if she had stayed each chapter will switch. This chapter will be You Moved On so the next one will be You Stayed hope that helped. THANKS, AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

**You Moved On- Katilynn POV**

Today! It's happening today! Today I will be getting married to my true love _(or so she thought)_ Gale! _(Yes Gale, she is marrying Gale. Also Gale is Gale, because it seems pretty modern if you ask me)_ "You look darling sweetie." _(Katniss' mom_) My mom said holding back tears. "Mom it's ok. I'm going to be fine."

"That's not…. The…. Problem…. It feels like just yesterday…. You were my baby girl/"

"I still am your baby girl." I said trying to make her feel better. Today was my wedding and everything had to be prefect. "It's time sweetheart. You ready?" said Harvey. (_Haymitch, couldn't live him out)_ He was my drunken uncle. He was the one my mom assigned to be my "dad" in the wedding, since mine had died when I was 11. When I was little my mom wouldn't tell me how he had died, but I now know. It was a car accident. A New York City (_the capital)_ driver named Sigwall Snow (_President Snow)_ was speeding and ran in to my dad's truck. Snow was going so fast it flipped the truck into a ditch. Even though it was Snow's fault they let him go! "Mom where is Rose?" and as soon as I said her name she came walking in. "WOW! And I thought I looked pretty!" I said. My sister's hair was curly and beautiful; I wish I had blonde hair like that. If you'd compare us to see if we were sisters just by are looks it would be no. I had a dark color of hair and eyes. My sister had blonde hair and blue eyes. My mom says I got it from my dad, and my sister got hers. Her eyes sparkled as she said 'You look wonderful too!" "At least I'm not wearing a pink dress." "Hey!" My sister loves pink. I didn't notice till now she was carrying a nig ball of ugly! BUTTERCUP! I thought I said it had to be perfect! I can't have that ugly cat come down the aisle with us. I opened my mouth to speak, but it was as if it had read my mind and kissed at me and jumped out of my sister's eyes. "Buttercup!" she screamed. "Shush!" I said. If this was her wedding I'm sure instead of having Harvey walk her down the aisle Buttercup would. I liked arms with Harvey. Today is the beginning of my life…..

You Moved On- Gale POV

She was stunning. I couldn't believe my eyes. I can't believe we're getting married today. It was all prefect till something happened. Well I think happened. Everyone saw him stand up. I had no clue who he was, but it looked like Katilynn did. On the part if anyone thinks they should be the one up here right now please stand up. And he stood up for a few seconds then quickly sat back down. As stared at Katilynn. "Who?" I whispered, and she whispered back "I don't know." This was all to strange, and when I find the guy I'm gonna kill him or at least hit him, but every time I glanced over to where he was sitting he was gone, and I never saw him again…

You moved on- Katilynn POV

I knew it! I knew something would happen. Someone or something was going to ruin my wedding, and look someone did. I would recognize that face anywhere. The blue eyes, the blond hair. He had barely changed; he was the boy who saved my life. But why was he here. I have replayed it in my mind millions of times, but I never really figured out why he was here. Then it dawned on me. I just had looked too late! He had got up to stretch then felt humiliated so left as soon as I and Gale started talking. I never told Gale I knew him, actually more like have seen him before, because I didn't understand why I would need to tell him. Besides I never saw him again till that day….

**A/N IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW KATILYNN AND GALE SHOULD HAVE MET SEND ME A REVIEW! I'm thinking maybe they took archery lessons as a kid, but I need more ideas! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Yes, I know the Hunger Games take place in the future, but this isn't about the games, or the rebellion. It's about the people, the love. As if Katniss was here right now. Would she have the same name? I say no, it would be similar, so I picked Katilynn. How would have Peeta and Katniss met if they were here right now? I know Peeta or Peter, which is who he is in my story, isn't the boy with the bread in my story. I'm sorry, but I don't think Katilynn would be going through the garbage besides Peter's house now-a-days. I hope I didn't make Peter seem to mean, or something, if I do please tell me. I just don't want to make him overly nice, but I don't want to make him mean either.**

**You Stayed- Katilynn's POV**

"Thanks." I said looking into his blue eyes. "For what?" He asked. How could her be so clueless, he knew what. "For saving my life!" I said. "Oh. It was nothing, and besides you probably wouldn't have die, more like seriously injured." "Oh… My name is Katilynn. Katilynn Everdeen. _(I think the last names should stay the same)_ What's yours?" "I'm Peter Mellark." "Mellark! Hey! I know you," did I really just say I know you? "It's silly, and I'm sure you've already have heard it, but anyways back when our parents were younger your dad liked my mom." "Yea, he did…" Silence. Stupid silence. I decide to end the silence right then before it got to long. "Um, well I've got to go. My mom and sister will be wondering where I am." "Oh. Ok. I've got to get going too. My mother and father will need me at the bakery." Was he really disappointed I had ended the silence? Or was he disappointed I had to go? I would say the first, at least I hope.

**You Stayed- Peter's POV **

It happened after school. Yes, I admit I already had seen her and known her name, and would be glad to help her, but this wasn't just help, as she put it I had saved her life. At least she thanked me. Ok this is what happened: I was walking home kicking a pebble when I saw her. Her brown hair pulled in a braid. She was alone as usual, she wasn't a people person. I was glancing up every so often. I was on my way to the bakery as usual, and she was on her way to home. How I would love to walk her home, but I can't walk up to her and be like "Hi! You don't know me, but I know you! Can I walk you home?" She would probably run away. So I decided to walk up to her and say hi. I was about a foot away when she started walking across the street. No cars were coming so I followed. Then out of no where a car came speeding towards us. I grabbed her and pulled her back on the sidewalk. She was startled and I kinda was too, so we both fell down. Only she fell into my lap. She quickly got up and looked at me then looked at the road. I couldn't speak no matter how hard I tried. It took a minute or two just for me to get up. I couldn't believe what had happened. "Um…." That's all I could get out. She looked at me, but I don't think she hard then she spoke "Um," What is she going to say my mind was only concentrated on her words, nothing else. "Um, Thanks." She looked confused, as if thanks weren't the right word, so I played along. "For what?" She looked mad. Why mad? What did I do? I just played along. "For saving my life!" Ok, ok, maybe she just didn't like saying thanks. That must be it, or why would she be mad, but since I was still stunned I still played along. "Oh it was nothing. Besides you probably wouldn't have died. More like seriously injured." I decided joking was the best thing to do right now, but I still think she was deciding whether or not she should run away right now and pretend nothing happened. She laughed softly and said "Oh… My name is Katilynn. Katilynn Everdeen. What's yours?" "I'm Peeta Mellark." After hearing my name her eyes lit up, "Mellark," I think I know were this is going, "Hey! I know you! It's silly, and I'm sure you've already heard it, but anyways back when our parents were younger your dad liked my mom." I knew it, what was I thinking, thinking when her eyes lit up she had remember _name _not Mellark. I don't care we had talked. We had been introduced, even though I had already known her. So I spoke clearly disappointed "Yea, he did." Silence. At first I thought it was bad. Then I realized this is my chance to ask if she needs a walk home. Then right before I was going to ask she spoke "Um, well I've got to go. My mom and sister will be wondering where I am." I can't ask now so I lied and said "Oh, ok. I've got to get going too. My mother and father will need me at the bakery." But by the look on her face she knew I was disappointed, so I walked away kicking a pebble before she could ask me what was wrong.

**You Stayed- Katilynn's POV**

I am so confused. How come he just walked away like that? Tomorrow I will walk up to him and ask. Yes, that's what I'll do, and then I will know! I quickly looked back and forth and walked quickly across the street. I did not want to become almost road kill again. I began my walk home. My mind was swarming with ideas of why this boy named Peeta saved my life, and why he sounded so disappointed when I had said I needed to live. I decided it was no use trying to come up with a reason, and I would just have to wait till tomorrow to ask…

**A/N So what do you think? Please review! I have decided I will try to and a new chapter every week, and every other chapter will either be You stayed or you moved on. So the next chapter will be You Moved On. I hope not to confusing! Please, I do want reviews on how you feel, but this is my first fan fiction after all and I'm working really hard, to make it good, but I'm just not that good of a writer and stuff, so try to not make the reviews like really mean. THANKS AND REVIEW!**


End file.
